User talk:ToaMeiko
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- CJC95 (Talk) 18:16, 2013 January 27 |} :Can you enter your logo for the Brickipedia logo competition please? 22:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Should I make a customs logo first? --ToaMeiko (talk) 12:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ WHAT? When I am trying to log in on meta, it says, "User account never existed".... and when I try to create a new account, it says this ability is only available to admins... what is this? :The user database was accidentally deleted last night. --ToaMeiko (talk) 17:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *So, where do I go to create a new account/or will all accounts be able to be restored? :You can't create a new account right now. We're working on the databases as we speak. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. But will we have any chance of keeping our old accounts? :Yes, your Wikia account will be imported, and all contributions from both the meta and Wikia will still be recorded. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *So, I will still be on the Meta leaderboard? :Yes. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:07, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *I think that's it. Thanks, Hey, Berry said you'd know how to describe this. 19:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Padme I found padmec3po and explained about today. She said that you and MG were evil, but screw that, she was defending LD and asked for proof about the threats. I can't find the page in my history that you linked to in chat about the threats. Can you send me some proof? Soon. Galadhanu (talk) 04:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I've deleted them from the page history, since they are not tolerated per policy. I can restore them to show Padme though. What time and where was Padme on? --ToaMeiko (talk) 14:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::She was on the MLP:FiM wiki. She is usually on. It was Almost 11 last night, though. Galadhanu (talk) 02:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll try to find her. --ToaMeiko (talk) 10:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) So Brickimedia is over? Forever? 03:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty much. I tried, along with some of the other sysadmins, to convince Ajr that this was just a minor inconvenience compared to the good fortune we could see in our future, but he gave up on it, so I left the sysadmin team. It just fell apart from there forward, since all the sysadmins went in other directions. --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:User Rights Sure. 17:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Out of curiosity, why are you making review pages for sets that no one's going to buy in the near future? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay', the Cyber Assassin]] 00:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Placeholders. That way they show up in search, the namespace tabs on the left side render correctly if a visitor clicks from the mainspace page, and because I'm trying to find a solution to the second point listed, while clicking Random Page. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::What "second point listed"? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay', the Cyber Assassin]] 00:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::"the namespace tabs on the left side render correctly if a visitor clicks from the mainspace page" For example, this does not have the sidebar tabs render correctly --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I thought that the threads weren't going any were good and I don't know how to create a forum and I am not trying to promote a fork you guys are already forking out so I was not trying to do that. --BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 16:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I pledged to not edit this wiki again, but I guess I have to. WHY did you bomb Wikia? I built it, and you destroyed it. --Knight That was actually kind of funny. :P Anyways, I don't think I can block him for that. :P ~Obi Oi... BM... I'll have to have a little "talk" with him. ~Obi So, do you know what's currently going on with Brickimedia's reconstruction? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay', the Cyber Assassin]] 23:04, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, I haven't been keeping up with it. From what I've heard in the Skype group, only a few minor things have been done server-wise. --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::But it's still good to go in a few months? --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay', the Cyber Assassin]] 23:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Complaint ---- Those users you mention have been deleting my work for no reason I can think off. I see no harm in what keep try to wright down. AmethystKnight :I recommend you use their talk pages to politely ask them for a reason why they reverted your edits, and maybe you can come to a compromise with them. As it is, you can't really block them, therefore there is not a need in threatening them. --ToaMeiko (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry I just like to get achievement points! Spider-Man727 :You can do so by making productive edits. Spam is against Brickipedia policy. --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) youtube Do you want to do Brickimedia's LEGO news on youtube?, around the same time "boup" started yesterday. The news stories are: TRU Geoffrey available in UK TRUs and 850761 Germany key chain is available in LEGO stores, and several shops in Germany, man builds workig microscope http://lego.gizmodo.com/this-lego-microscope-actually-works-597248703 of course more news could happen I think its going to be me, you and RaceLord today. Your doing the editing right?, It makes more sense since it is your email. :I can't do it this week. I'm quite held up with other things, and I'd rather have time to get the channel working first. --ToaMeiko (talk) 12:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh okay, the channels not working? :::Well we don't know who owns the current Brickipedia one, so I'd have to find that out or make a new one. I'd rather do the former if possible. --ToaMeiko (talk) 13:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's your barnstar. :3 What are the things I can improve on? -MassiveSoda 20:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :You occasionally spam chat (minorly) and are sometimes inappropriate. Also, the way you conduct yourself on external wikis who we have or are working to have relations with needs to change (i.e. LMBW). --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Proof Proof Colin Clark is a sock http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Colin_Clark/You_Guys_will_never_stop_me Proof Proof Colin Clark is a sock http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Colin_Clark/You_Guys_will_never_stop_me , http://guitarhero.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9069 & http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Colin_Clark/Hello_and_Don%27t Credit to CCG for the links Why did you ban me? Please unban me,i love you! :I wasn't the first to ban you. Soup banned you first, and I unbanned you due to the lack of evidence that you were a sockpuppet account. Now that I have that evidence, you've been blocked indefinitely. --ToaMeiko (talk) 15:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't have more than one... and plus that was to stop people from impersonating me. --Dino2012! FEAR ME!!! ROAAAR!!! 17:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sannse ran a check on your account, and it came up with several. --ToaMeiko (talk) 17:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Really? I don't remember making any of those. --Dino2012! FEAR ME!!! ROAAAR!!! 17:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :From everything I see, they are all yours. I found three via checkuser, and confirmed those three (and found two more) via another staff tool -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks for letting me know, not much of a problem, only two hours. :) --Knight Samis Apparently samisfusion likes to go on chat at 2:07 am and troll people and swear. There are no mods on. -from MsD's phone :Get me a screenshot and I'll ban. It doesn't sound unlike him though. --ToaMeiko (talk) 12:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) File:Tomeiko.png There. -MassiveSoda 12:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Banned him for three days. This is the second time he's done this, according to the log. --ToaMeiko (talk) 12:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) yay. :P --LCF (talk!) 20:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you check out the sandbox? I'm trying to make an alternate-website userbox that can link to the alternate-site account. I'm not quite sure how to make it work, though. -- 17:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I must ask again... do you know if Brickimedia is still in action? (I'm asking you because it seems you can contact the other sysadmins easily.)-- 16:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :The group chat on Skype is pretty much dead. Nothing has gone on there in weeks. Apparently the admin wiki has been pretty silent too regarding Brickimedia. I'l pretty sure it'll be gone for a while. :/ --ToaMeiko (talk) 17:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) and you think your info about Lego Marvel Super Heroes Video Game is correct people change things all the time and you want to point a finger on me Well Sorry Im' new to this whole wiki thing and I thought my edits were the right Information anyways I will drop this if only i can get more "real info" on Lego Marvel Super Heroes and besides when I updated the release date on the game it was because of when I went to game stop to pre-order Lego Marvel they guy at the counter said that the game releases on the 22 of October and not the 18th :If you can find an online source that says that, then you can cite it and update the page. Until then, we have a source cited saying it's the 18th. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure who told you that was okay. Drewlzoo Hey meiko, eem do you know this guy called ToaDick5297? Hes like trying to be cool and stuff with like saying meikos a good hhe really trash, im gonna take brickipedia down hes preatty jellous for you and trys to be cool. He chatted with me and considers himshelf as a teacher He seems like a 6 years old looser who trys to be cool. Should we just leave it be? I dont see him as a treath. Do you think someone should just block him just to make sure. :Doesn't seem like something I'd care about. He'll probably get tired of talking like that eventually. I could get a CheckUser to run him and block him, but I already can suspect who it is. --ToaMeiko (talk) 14:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Ajr ran a CheckUser, didn't come up with anything. It's obviously just someone with a new IP or a random troll. However, as long as they don't explicitly violate policy, we can't ban or block them from suspicion without evidence. For the time being, the user is fine. --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) K. :3 But I'll be editing some of the time. --LCF (talk!) 19:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Admin request Your Admin request appears to have failed, just thought you need to know. :I know. --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Instagram I saw ur instagram ~ Saburo :I realized that. --ToaMeiko (talk) 22:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) So r u gonna post ur lego customs on it meiko ~ Saburo, talk :No, my Instagram account isn't for that. I like to keep my LEGO community presence separate from my close friends and family I've met in life, thus, my social network accounts are directed at personal friends and family. --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Also why did u post CJC's old Brickipedia profile pic :I posted that before CJC made it his avatar, and because it's not CJC's image. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Should i call u meiko or @georgebarnick on instagram :My real name would be preferable. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Also I actually wasnt the guy commenting, that was my friends account, I wuz just using it cuz i dont have instagram, it was me commenting, but not my account Re: Chat Hey thanks Meiko. Don't worry about it. It would take an army to offend me. The community here is awesome as always, one incident is nothing. I'm just concerned about the other user. I'm probably hated now. Oh well I guess it was my fault I didn't catch on sooner. Yeah, I'll stop in chat sometime. Thanks! -BusyCityGirl Your So Awesome Between the run in with that hacker, and your understandable answers. I gotta say, you are so awesome. Your fairness at the Live! chat let someone keep talking to everyone. You ToaMeiko, are like the king of brickipedia. (DK86). :Thank you! :) I wouldn't say I'm the king of Brickipedia though, since I wouldn't be where I am without many others in the community. --ToaMeiko (talk) 06:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey ToaMeiko Could We Chat on Live! (DK86) :I'm on it if you need to talk, although I may need to go, as my computer has been having problems. You can always leave me a message on my talk page and I'll get back to it as soon as I can though. --ToaMeiko (talk) 19:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Toameiko, If I tried to be a patroller, do you think I would get it? (DK86). :Possibly, you've been making a lot of decent edits. --ToaMeiko (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and you should have been an administrator a long time ago. (DK 86). Did your computer just go out? DK86. :I restored it to factory settings, so I'm uninstalling preloaded software, reinstalling the stuff I need, and cleaning up the hard drive. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Did it. What just happened, Dragon :What do you mean? --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) R Thank you Toa! :You're welcome. :) --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:11, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Edited your profile Hey, I took off the "Can this user do it?" thing, is that okay? DK86 :Why? --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Because that was from july, and you won in July. DK86 :No, it's from this month. --ToaMeiko (talk) 04:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you check Akseloproductions to see if it hasn't been deleted? Besides, my little brother is getting annoying about wanting to know if his old profiles still on. DK86 :I'll look into it. --ToaMeiko (talk) 04:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I did not ask for his age, I simply asked which was the best age group, he said children. And I asked which age group he was in, therefore not his age. --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 12:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Surprise :Thanks! :D Means a lot, sure cheered up my day! :) --ToaMeiko (talk) 02:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Custom: TF2 theme I am still working on it, but I'm at a funeral today though :/ The $5-$20 sets are being worked on still. and then the Upwards MOC is closer to being done, just have to work on a building. -Nuff Ban Warning You said that if annitude made one more innapropriate edit he would get blocked. On Custom:Hades, he sweared in on of his sections :Hi, Annitude's recent edits are considered minor offenses, thus only suitable for one minor warning. As I'm only a chat moderator, I don't have the ability to block users from editing. --ToaMeiko (talk) 16:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh but y did you give him that warning if ya cant block him :Because it's not something that needs to be done urgently, and I have other priorities than that. --ToaMeiko (talk) 16:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Le Bronze Penguino For your hard work to the community. -- 23:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yay! :D --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you go to Kingdoms wiki and delete this picture? Hi, while I was practicing with my band, my little brother got ahold of my Kindle Fire HD, and put one of the pictures I have of Kate Upton on there. I don't know how to, say can you please? --Dragonknight86 (talk) 03:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'd need to be an admin on the wiki to do so. --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: FR Right on the page? The second sentence after the nomination format display. :P -- 07:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I see it now. That's a dumb rule, nobody else has even made a review in the past 3 or so months. --ToaMeiko (talk) 07:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, actually. I wouldn't mind self-nominations of FCs and FRs, as not many users nominate someone else's anyways. You may start a forum on it (or I can, if you want). -- 08:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd suggest you do, but if you're busy I can. --ToaMeiko (talk) 15:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Lord Business Where'd you get that picture of lord business? Anglerfish162 (talk) 20:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Anglerfish162 :It was posted on Twitter during Comic-Con, and I edited it with Photoshop to straighten it out. You can see it here --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thx. Anglerfish162 (talk) 00:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Anglerfish162 Found a Group I heard that Brickimedia was still going. I wanted to suggest talking with the people who run http://biomediaproject.com/bmp/. They have a ton of old stuff (a bunch of old LEGO magazines too http://biomediaproject.com/bmp/files/LEGO/gfx/LegoManiaMagazine/) - games, comics, videos, music, etc, for both BIONICLE and non-BIONICLE themes. They're not a wiki, but they are a site to share information. - BF2 Talk 22:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm a BioMedia Project staff member. :P --ToaMeiko (talk) 22:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Haha, didn't realize that. You should merge it with Brickimedia if it's still going. - BF2 Talk 03:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, none of them like the word merge. They want to merge BZPower, BIONICLEsector01 and BMP into one site, but BZP and BS01 wouldn't like to merge either. :P (I'm also admin at BS01 and "Premier Outstanding BZPower Citizen" at BZP) --ToaMeiko (talk) 03:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) That's too bad. It seems like a really good fit. - BF2 Talk 00:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi toa, can you please see my unbann request, I´m sorry I posted on the general forum but i didn´t know where else I could, thanks a lot. --Red-Wiss (talk) 21:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC)wisswiss Ban Please unblock me. I won't do it again.Zingerace23 (talk) 00:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC)zingerace23 :I can shorten your ban, but please give me a valid reason why I should. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks *I appreciate it Meiko --Dragonknight86 (talk) 06:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Status Hey toameiko, how do you get the status thingy on your profile : and you go to and set "Offline", "Around", "Online", "Busy" or "Sleep". --ToaMeiko (talk) 02:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) KK but how does it go to ur profile on your user page. Yknow, the one on top that shows your avatar profile pic thing :You just add that template to the page. That's all. --ToaMeiko (talk) 15:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Rating Creations How are creations rated? - BF2 Talk 14:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Like Customs articles? Acceptable or Unacceptable. But, you have to be in BP:CQM to rate them. --ToaMeiko (talk) 14:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for adding rating template to those customs pages. For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 16:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) And another for creating a couple of set pages. ~ CJC 20:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :For doing some rating stuffs ~ CJC 23:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Review stuffs ~ CJC 07:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Edits over the past day ~ CJC 10:05, September 10, 2013 (UTC) City Center Aren't City Center and Town Jr. redone version of Town, not subthemes? - BF2 Talk 23:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) TGP So could you add a link to my award once you finish it please. Thank You! - :I'll get to it in a few minutes. --ToaMeiko (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat What happened to chat?!? (Thelegomaster) :The admins have disabled it for one week due to the amount of negative interactions between users throughout the past few weeks. --ToaMeiko (talk) 02:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::You kidding me! Why not just ban those people from the chat for a week? :::Why ask me? Ask the admins. --ToaMeiko (talk) 05:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't ask me >_> ~ CJC 11:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Talk to Jeyo. --ToaMeiko (talk) 13:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I've seen the reasoning for both closing chat and disabling achievements but find little logic in it. It also goes against what Jeyo told me yesterday, which is that we should try and find who is most at fault in arguments and punish them more than the ones not at fault, instead of punishing everyone involved equally. As far as I can tell, this is punishing not just everyone involved, but everyone not involved, equally. (And yes, the term I've seen used is that this is a punishment.). (Not that I'm blaming you for this, but it just seemed a good place to reply) ~ CJC 14:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It wasn't my idea to close chat, nor do I think it was a bad idea. I think that banning the offenders would have exacerbated the problem, since most of the conflict the past few weeks was because users were unhappy with kicks and bans on certain users (or themselves in some cases). --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Yeah, I'll do that (if it hasn't been done already). Thanks for telling me. - BF2 Talk 12:32, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Please Meiko could you please go on to my page and fix all the things for the music stuff just all the options and stuff please I want it to Be Bohemian Rhapsody if i did it wrong just it isn't working and I was wondering if you could fix it thanks. - :I have music players disabled (as you can see), so unfortunately I cannot help. Sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else. --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean by that? I still hear music from the players... -- 21:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::My personal JavaScript page removes them completely... --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've gotta get me somma' that. - BF2 Talk 03:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin You've RfA passed which means you know have admin. Any questions on how to use things just ask. ~ CJC 21:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Meiko, i'm sorry for being an udder idiot on the server, and i can even say i'm an idiot, i know i have that bad grudge on supersithlord, but now i'm going to change on the server: Things i will change: * Killing people for no reason * Being a jerk to supersithlord and a few others * Using Sentance Enhancers I hope you come to this apology, and let me back on the server. What happened to media? - Wanna help? 01:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin I removed your administer userbox, since you are no longer active. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 20:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC)